Your Winter
by Sitaelle
Summary: Resposta à Luz dos meus olhos. O que acontece quando a separação nos mostra o quanto amamos o outro? Declaração de amor de Harry para Draco.


**Título- Your Winter**

**Autora- Mythical Marques**

**Beta-Reader- Mythical Marques**

**Shipper- Harry e Draco**

**Censura- Livre, visto que não tem nada explícito, é apenas uma estória de amor.**

**Duração- Oneshot**

**Tipo- Declaração de amor.**

**Trilha Sonora- Sister Hazel**

**Direitos autorais- Lembrando que os personagens, não me pertencem e que JK me mataria se descobrisse que eu acho que o Harry é COMPLETAMENTE GAY!**

Harry tinha a vista nublada, seus olhos mostravam ao mundo a dor e a tristeza que apenas seu coração conhecia, era impressionante como na cabeça das pessoas ele era o feliz menino que sobreviveu.

Tinha um consolo, apenas um que o fazia levantar todos os dias de manhã e se olhar no espelho: "Havia durado muito, não tanto quanto queria, mas o necessário para que fosse inesquecível."

A brancura da neve intocada, agora cobria tudo à sua volta e em toda Londres o clima era igual, nada das lindas árvores verdes, nada das flores coloridas e muito menos dos sorrisos das crianças correndo no parque, brincando com cachorros ou mesmo jogando bola.

Muitas pessoas, na realidade de seu mundo qualquer uma ou todas, disso ele tinha certeza, daria a vida para estar em seu lugar, mas ele que havia sentido toda a dor, e ao mesmo tempo todo o gozo de ser HARRY POTTER, tinha dúvidas quanto a isso. Não que não gostasse de sua vida... Em seu íntimo, no fundo de seu coração, ele sabia que havia um buraco que nada jamais preencheria, e essa deficiência havia sido causada por ele mesmo, sua negligência ao outro o fizera vítima de seu próprio egoísmo.

Ele apenas desejava que seus pedidos fossem atendidos, que a dor acabasse, que sumissem todas as dúvidas, que ele não mais pudesse ver ouvir, falar ou mesmo respirar e que sua vida tivesse um fim breve e rápido para que ele se possível também não sentisse.

Mas ao contrário do que ele esperava, ele não sabia bem se era esse fim que desejava para si e sendo assim ele estava fadado a uma vida infeliz até o fim de seus dias, ou até que a felicidade batesse novamente na porta de seu coração e pedisse passagem. E ele que era partidário de verão, de seu calor e animosidade, havia perdido seu inverno, pelo que constava, o havia perdido para sempre.

Ao fixar a estante ao lado da parede na qual estava encostado, numa de suas prateleiras empoeiradas uma foto, outra lágrima solitária figurou seus olhos e ele se permitiu um suspiro cansado e longo que elam de tudo significava que o amor ainda morava em seu peito. Sua face rósea por causa do tempo em que ele inconsolado chorava, às vezes sem parar, agora se tornava púrpura principalmente na área dos olhos.

O pior era que aquela fotografia fora primeira de um milhão delas na seqüência, sendo a primeira ela era a que ele se lembrava como sendo a mais feliz, mais resplandescente, e a mais apaixonada que muitas outras e assim outras milhões, muitas todas espalhadas pelo apartamento.

Mas aquela era especial, pela excitação e o amor que ela congelou para a posteridade naquele pedaço de papel e como dito, ela para todo o sempre seria a primeira.

Eternidade, agora, para ele parecia apenas uma página de um jornal qualquer, algo desinteressante, tão sem importância que ele nem ao menos se dava conta de contar mais os dias ou as horas passadas, seus dias perderam a cor e ele não sabia o que poderia fazer para colori-lo novamente.

Suas conquistas, medalhas e desafios, tudo para nada, um nada tão infinito, tão banal. Tudo fazia parte de SUA VIDA, mas ele nunca admitiria ter perdido a única batalha que realmente desejava ganhar, não para salvar um mundo, mas sim, para salvar o seu mundo. Ganhar para si. E salvar o seu coração.

Agindo como crianças, haviam brigado e num certo momento até a morte um do outro haviam desejado. Crianças, mimadas um pelo outro, apenas crianças brigando para tentar domar seus sentimentos, esses que eles sabiam consumi-los na paixão e no amor que hospedavam.

No meio daquela distração azul acinzentada, aqueles olhos sempre foram o alvo de toda a atenção dele, olhava na fotografia trouxa, a certeza de que com o brilho daqueles olhos profundos sua felicidade e alegria se foram e não mais voltariam. Naquele momento, fazia exatos três meses desde que ele decidira partir, levando consigo o coração do que ficava.

Estava viva a memória de Harry, assim como a dor em seu coração. Nada que um copo de firewhiski não resolva. Pelo menos era o que ele pensava enquanto tomava um gole da forte bebida.

"EU não gostaria que fosse assim, isso não é justo!"

Ele se lembrou que esse foi o erro que ele cometera durante todos os 8 anos de casamento, tudo eu, e nunca a outra parte da relação. Um relacionamento não é feito de apenas um, mas sim de dois em comunhão.

"Isso não é justo!"

Ele havia gritado aquelas palavras como se as paredes pudessem ouvi-lo, praguejando e invocando durante todo o tempo que se sucedera após a partida de seu único e verdadeiro amor. No início as lágrimas dominavam sua face morena, e lhe diziam o contrário. Ele nunca dera valor ao que tivera apenas agora se dava conta de quanto amava aquela fotografia, e os sorrisos das pessoas nela.

"Ah, porque você se foi?"

Agora mais que nunca se dava conta do quanto amava aquela pessoa...

Cada sorriso (sarcástico, debochado, sincero ou os três juntos.)

Cada palavra (carinhosas em seus momentos mais íntimos, ou autoritárias na frente dos amigos.)

Cada movimento (contido, suave, brusco, surpreso e cada sorte de atitudes.)

Cada olhar... Carinhoso, surpreso, amoroso, admirado...

Ele havia pedido desculpas, olhado para trás, tentou voltar, pediu para que a situação fosse reavaliada, pediu trégua, implorou pelo perdão, mas nada, apenas agora se dava conta de que nada jamais voltaria ao normal. Se ele pudesse pedir algo, dizer algo, a única coisa que ele diria era que sentia muito e que nunca cometeria os mesmos erros novamente, havia aprendido a lição e que não queria o ferir, o ver chorando, porque se visse, a culpa era sua e ele se odiaria por fazê-lo chorar, mas ele não queria se odiar, ele queria apenas amar.

Ao olhar a janela, surge entre a neve pura um animal prateado... Era a águia!Que agora bicava no vidro da janela para que ele direcionasse sua atenção para ela.

"Não é possível!"

Ele realmente não acreditava que ela estava ali, mesmo depois de tanto tempo ele tinha certeza de que era ela... E sim era dele. Ele o motivo da sua falta de sossego.

Ao abrir as portas de vidro da varanda, uma baforada de ar gélido cortou as maças de sua face e ele se viu com frio, aquela roupa não estava suprindo o frio que ele sentia. Ela por sua vez, entrou imponente como seu dono, e uma voz sua muito conhecida invadiu a sala e o banhou com sua melodia doce e chorosa.

"Eu estava um pouco nervoso, não sabia o que você diria, apesar de que sei que você deve estar mergulhado num copo bem grande de firewhiski e se eu tiver sorte estará entendendo o que estou dizendo."

Harry ria dele e de si mesmo, ele realmente conhecia Harry. E a vontade de conhecê-lo se passou novamente nas lembranças de Harry, ele o conhecia. E era esse o motivo maior da dor.

"Talvez esteja fazendo outra pessoa feliz, mas isso não é o que me importa, eu quero saber apenas da sua e da minha felicidades. E como tal eu pensei no que aconteceu entre nós..."

Lágrimas e mais lágrimas brotavam dos olhos de Harry que apenas olhava aquele animal sem que ele se desse conta de como a admiração que ele tinha pelo outro não mudara um milímetro, e não se movera mesmo com a separação ou com a briga.

"Eu não serei o seu inverno, e eu não serei a desculpa apara alguém chorar, podemos ser perdoados e eu estarei aqui te esperando... EU TE AMO!"

A águia desapareceu no ar da mesma forma que aparecera, e o que restou dela foi apenas o eco das palavras mágicas nos ouvidos de Harry, ele estava tão apaixonado por ele quanto da primeira vez em que se viram ou no primeiro beijo que selaram.

A surpresa de ter aquele recado renovando as suas chances de amor foi tão grande que ele quase se esqueceu de acordar. Pegou apenas sua capa de couro de dragão, vinda da Eslovênia, suas luvas de tricô feitas pela Senhora Weasley, a varinha gêmea e foi à lareira. Pegando pó de Floo no pote ao lado da entrada da lareira, ele disse em alto e bom som.

"Mansão Malfoy!"

Ao chegar foi recebido por olhos ardentemente hipnotizantes, lindos cabelos platinados, corpo esbelto e fluído e uma voz sedutora.

Draco Malfoy de roupão verde com uma serpente que ia do alto do peito ao pé, com um copo de firewhyski na mão direita e um cigarro de menta na esquerda, o olhava com carinho...

"Está atrasado!"

Disse num tom sério, mas ao mesmo tempo brincalhão, ao terminar a frase foi fortemente agarrado por Harry, e deixou até o copo de firewhyski cair no tapete.

"Diga que nunca mais vai me deixar. Diga!"

"Eu também te amo!"

"Você me enlouquece sabia?"

"Eu sei, mas o que seria de você se não existisse o meu EU?"

"Provavelmente teria me casado com Gina ao invés de com você!"

"Mas nunca seria feliz!"

"Eu sei, mas eu prelo menos tentaria!"

"Idiota!"

"Eu sei! Te Amo!"

Abriram sorrisos sinceros e viram ali uma nova oportunidade. Um novo recomeçar.

**N/A:**

Pessoas, essa fic eu escrevi porque eu estou apaixonada, e não sei porque mas minha imaginação flui quando isso acontece, eu sempre prezo finais felizes e adoro sorrir por causa deles XD. Harry é mais Draco do que ele mesmo. E isso me deixa extremamente feliz.

Não adianta dizer que eu amo HD... Hum... XD ADORO...

Esta fic é em resposta à Luz dos olhos que é uma declaração do Draco para o Harry... Leia na seqüência...

Bom foi isso...

Ahm eu queria apenas explicar, outro dia eu estava ouvindo o cd da Trilha sonora de um dos meus filmes favoritos, 10 coisas que eu odeio em você! E do nada começou uma música que primeiro me encantou por causa do violão... Depois por causa da voz, e depois porque a letra é linda...

Resumindo:

A banda fabulosa que proporcionou essa música que deu origem à essa fic se chama Sister Razel.

É um rapaz careca... Muito fofo. E fora isso... É uma música linda que tem o nome da fic YOUR WINTER!

BJUS...

E deixem Rewiews...


End file.
